Hybrid vehicles may be powered by more than one power source. For example, a hybrid electric vehicle may be powered by an internal combustion engine and one or more electric motors. During certain vehicle operating conditions, the internal combustion engine may be disabled so that the one or more electric motors may instead power the hybrid vehicle.